Marina Liteyears
Summary The only major NPC in Marina's life is Professor Theo, her creator and the person she takes care of. A genius roboticist and notorious mad scientist, he's not without his eccentricities. Theo is an accomplished lech and often tries to grab on to Marina when he thinks she's not paying attention, which usually results in him getting punished or outright thrown across the continent. Despite this, she does care for his safety and is grateful to him for creating her, and usually is quite respectful around him. An undefined amount of time ago, wandering mad scientist Professor Theo decided his flying space house was incredibly messy and in need of a housekeeper. He decided, also, that building a maid would be easier than finding one who would put up with him. Being a mad scientist, his desire to build a robot maid turned out to be a combat-grade cybot he named Marina Liteyears. For a few years, Marina took care of Theo and his intergalactic traveling house, gaining a modest reputation as Ultra Intergalactic Cybot-G from instances where she stepped up to solve problems near wherever the space house had landed at the time. While visiting the planet Clancer, inhabited by the eponymous Clancers, Theo was promptly kidnapped by the 'Empire'. Marina set out to rescue him. Though she saved him repeatedly, things kind of got out of hand each time. Once, she threw him across the continent. Another time, the Empire re-kidnapped him while she was getting the phone. A third time, Theo was taken by a group called Beastector, who turned out to be the real threat behind everything. Most of the time it turned out to be Marina's fault, resulting in many palms striking face. Eventually, though, Marina managed to put a stop to Beastector's plan (which didn't make much sense to her), save Professor Theo (for good this time), and leave Planet Clancer (and its creepy faces) on good terms. Unification took place at some point when one of Theo's experiments was carried out to find a new form of travel for the Space House. Things went awry, as they tend to, and instead of travelling across the galaxy, the House unified. After landing in one of the Americas, Professor Theo excitedly tried to confirm that Marina was unharmed. In the worst way possible. After casting her lot in with the Union as the Ultra Intergalactic Cybot-G, Marina went out to find where Professor Theo had landed. She wound up having to fight Ruby and Cobalt for him, with the aid of the Dovahkiin Elen Redgrip and Yuna Kagurazaka's super robot, El Line. After a tough battle against every one of the Bacterian androids' available Riding Cores, they eventually surrendered the Professor and retreated. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Marina Liteyears, The Maid of Professor Theo, Ultra Intergalactic Cyborg G (Though this name is a bit boastful so she doesn’t prefer its use), Hero of Planet Clancer Origin: Mischief Makers Gender: Female Age: 5 years (Though she appears and acts as if she’s around her early 20’s.) Classification: Android Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed and Flight via jet boosters, Heat Resistance (Stood on a small island inside a volcano fighting a fire-breathing monster), her mainstay ability, oddly enough, is pick up things and throw them. Though don’t let that fool you, Marina has an impressive amount of strength in her arms, making her almost comparable to a superhuman (Once, she was able to stop a speeding 9 foot wide and 9 foot thick missile, going at excess speeds of 70 miles an hour by grabbing it’s nose and putting on the breaks, before tossing it right back at the person who shot it.) She usually gets by with sort of Dodge-ball battle tactics where she picks up anything she finds and uses it as a projectile; including her own opponent. An equally strange but otherwise impressively used tactic is to shake her chosen projectile, whether it be by granting her own energy to the projectile or some other means, this usually makes the projectile more effective Attack Potency: At least Large Building level+ (Comparable to characters who can damage her) Speed: Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic reactions (Casually reacting to rockets and lasers) Lifting Strength: Class G (Is able to lift a thousand ton Megazord with absolute ease and started to shake it like if it was a rag doll and threw a Professor Theo across the world) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ Durability: Large Building level+ (Traded blows with a giant volcano monster, and can take hits from a powerful cannon) Stamina: Seemingly limitless Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters when throwing enemies Standard Equipment: None, though Marina has shown to be adaptable in battle. Intelligence: When not performing duties similar to a superhero, Marina Liteyears is an effective maid, being able to cook, clean, and generally any means of household work. She was created to be the maid and bodyguard of Professor Theo after all Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Maid Arts:' Marina is a maid by design and as such, is an accomplished housekeeper. A lot of her support powers have their root in Professor Theo's overkill approach to creating the perfect maid. She cleans fast, cooks well, and works hard. Since this sort of activity is her true function, Marina rather enjoys it. *'Boosters:' Multi-directional boosters help Marina get places quickly with either dashing along the ground or dashing through the air. If she directs them downward, she can hover, though is unable to gain altitude, and moving in a direction will cause her to lose altitude as she maneuvers. However, boosters are an essential part of her arsenal, used in a variety of combo attacks such as her signature Slider Kick. Her boosters are also handy in her work as a maid, allowing her to clean large places quickly. *'Strength:' Whether by accident or by design, Marina is strong. Crazy strong. The feats of strength she has demonstrated in the past include things such as lifting tanks and multi-story robots, and swinging them around as if they weighed nothing. This is the main method through which Marina fights—Lifting, wielding, or outright throwing things many times larger than she is. It's also translated well into a grappling-oriented close combat style that focuses on throws and slams. Evidently this immense strength is so she can easily move furniture when vacuuming. *'Reflexes:' Marina's also surprisingly fast with her hands. Combined with her strength, she's capable of catching nearly anything headed her way. Stones, rocket fists, missiles, and many other things thrown or fired at her can easily be caught and turned into ammunition for her own use. Combined with the unique alloys used to make her, Marina can even catch laser beams and throw them back at their source as an orb of energy. *'Shake, Shake:' For some reason even Marina doesn't quite understand, shaking things can have profound effects on them. It causes missiles to grow larger and more powerful. It causes discarded weapons to fire or switch firing modes. It mixes things inside Clanpots. And, of course, shaking things that she's caught is also a handy way of slamming it into the ground several times before throwing it. Gallery Mischief Makers Boss Rush in Japanese Special|Boss Rush Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Androids Category:Martial Artists Category:Maids Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Mischief Makers (Game) Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Speedsters Category:Flight Users Category:Nintendo Category:Superheroes Category:Tier 8 Category:Treasure Co. Ltd Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots